


Window Meetings

by mlmtozier



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Heather McNamara - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers the musical, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Oneshot, heather chandler is alive, heather mcnamara drabble, heather mcnamara fluff, heather mcnamara oneshot, heather mcnamara x veronica sawyer, heathers fluff, heathers oneshot, kurt kelly is alive, mcnamawyer - Freeform, mcnamawyer drabble, mcnamawyer fluff, mcnamawyer oneshot, no one died au, ram sweeney is alive, veronica Sawyer - Freeform, veronica sawyer drabble, veronica sawyer fluff, veronica sawyer oneshot, veronica sawyer x heather mcnamara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: In which Heather McNamara sneaks into Veronica's window to see her.
Relationships: Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Window Meetings

Veronica had finally gotten the chance to lay down after a long day. She was tired, as she was studying all day, even though her parents begged her to stop. Studying distracted her from feeling guilty about the nearly deaths last year.

About ten minutes into starting her new book (she always read before she went to bed), she heard something slip outside of her window. It was followed by a not-so-quiet curse. Veronica rushed to the window and opened it, spotting her yellow friend. 

"Heather! You'll get caught!" she warned, holding back a smile. "Hurry up!"

Heather grinned and continued her climb to the window, breathless once she reached her destination. "Hey, Bluebird, can I come in?" she asked, holding herself up.

"Of course, Bumblebee, but hurry up. My parents will kill me if they find you here." Veronica took a step aside but held her hands to the other girl, who gratefully accepted the help. After nearly knocking a small table over, the blonde was inside. She still held onto Veronica, of course, having missed her touch. 

"Where have you been, Ronnie? I missed you at the cafe today. Work was boring without you." Heather pouted and Veronica immediately felt guilty. She normally kept her friend company at work on Saturdays but she was studying for an upcoming AP exam so it slipped her mind.

"I'm sorry, Heather, my AP exams are coming up," Veronica apologized. 

"'S alright, Ron, don't worry about it." Heather smiled once more and plopped down on Heather's bed. "What are you reading now?" She picked up the book that was left o the bed where Veronica previously sat.

"The Tale of Two Cities. I never got around to reading it." Veronica sat next to her friend, feeling awkward. 

"Can I stay the night and you read to me?" Heather asked.

"Of course, Bumblebee," Veronica replied, smiling. She waited for her friend to lie down before laying down. She opened up her book and Heather laid her head on her friend's shoulder. Her heart sped up, and her face got hot, and she felt as if her stomach was an ocean. She knew why she felt this way, but she'd never say anything. 

It wasn't too long before her friend fell asleep. Veronica closed her book and gently turned her bedside light off before getting comfortable to fall asleep. As soon as she did, Heather cuddled into her and mumbled,"Goodnight, Ronnie."

"Goodnight, Heather," Veronica replied softly, falling asleep shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for the heathers fandom for about two years so i hope this was alright


End file.
